pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Pokémon
Not to be confused with Mythical Pokémon. , or are extremely rare and (often) powerful Pokémon that are often associated with legends of creation and/or destruction within their endemic regions. Due to their power, Legendary Pokémon are often the target of criminal organizations that seek to control or change the world within both the anime and the games; in the latter, thwarting such attempts has been integrated into each game's plot since Generation III. Generation I The are the first legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon first appeared in the Kanto region and as such are often associated with the area. Three Legendary Pokémon appeared in the Kanto region: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mythical Pokemon Mew, and a Clone Pokemon Mewtwo. The Legendary Birds 144Articuno.png|Articuno 145Zapdos.png|Zapdos 146Moltres.png|Moltres The i2 a trio of Legendary Pokémon that resemble birds, consisting of the Ice/Flying-type Articuno, the Electric/Flying-type Zapdos, and the Fire/Flying-type Moltres. Articuno first appeared in the games Pokémon Red, Green and, outside of Japan, Blue Versions hidden within the Seafoam Islands. Zapdos could be found at the Kanto Power Plant, while Moltres could be captured in Victory Road. Pokémon Yellow featured the trio in their previous locations, while later games featuring Kanto moved Moltres to different areas: in FireRed and LeafGreen, the Flame Pokémon was at Mt. Ember; in Mt. Silver in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Pokémon Platinum featured the Legendary Birds as roaming Sinnoh after the player defeats the Pokémon League. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the three legendary birds appear as Shadow Pokémon and are originally used by Grand Master Greevil. In Pokémon X and Y, one of the birds may be found roaming Kalos after defeating the Pokémon League, with the Pokémon depending on the player's starter. If the player chose Chespin, they will encounter Articuno; if they have Fennekin, they will see Zapdos; and if they picked Froakie, they may catch Moltres. The bird must be encountered 11 times, however, before they will retreat to the Sea Spirit's Den and become available for capture. In the anime, all three Legendary Pokémon appear in the film The Power of One, where they reside at Shamouti Island. Local legend claimed that if the three began fighting, only Lugia could calm the birds. Each Legendary has also been shown in the anime episodes, which are listed chronologically below. In a similar vein to several other Legendary Pokémon, the Legendary Birds are part of a trio, with Lugia serving as a trio master. Their names come from their controlling element and the numbers one, two and three in Spanish: "Arctic", referring to the geological area, and "uno", one; "Zap", a strike associated with electricity, and "dos", two; and "Molt", from molten and "tres", three. In the manga Pokémon Adventures, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are fused into one Pokémon known as Zapmolcuno. The Mew Duo 150Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo 151Mew.png|Mew The or the consists of the two Legendary Pokémon Mew and Mewtwo. Mew and Mewtwo originally appeared in Pokémon Red, Green and Blue as an event-only Pokémon and as a hidden Pokémon, respectively. Legitimately, Mew could only be obtained through a Japan-only event, but there are exploitable glitches within copies of the original game that would allow the player to otherwise obtain Mew. Mewtwo could be found within Cerulean Cave after completing the Pokédex. In the anime, Mewtwo serves as the titular Pokémon in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns; in the former, it is revealed that Mewtwo is a genetically-enhanced clone of Mew commissioned by Giovanni. After being controlled by Giovanni, Mewtwo sets out to control the world with its own clone Pokémon. Mew appears in this movie as a foil of Mewtwo and defends itself from the latter's attacks while it was enraged, but does not appear in Mewtwo Returns. Both Pokémon appear in several episodes, which are listed below. In Generation VI, Mewtwo was given two Mega Evolutions, Mewtwo X and Mewtwo Y, which feature different stats and abilities. The stones necessary to cause the evolution are Mewtwonite X, which evolves Mewtwo into Mewtwo X, a / -type, and Mewtwonite Y, which evolves Mewtwo into Mewtwo Y, which remains . The stones could originally be found in Pokémon X and Y, respectively; both can be located in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Ironically, despite existing prior to Mewtwo, Mew is listed as #151 in the Pokédex while Mewtwo is #150. Generation II The are the second set of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series and originate within the Johto region. Six Legendary Pokémon debuted in Generation II: Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Lugia and Celebi. The Legendary Beasts 243Raikou.png|Raikou 244Entei.png|Entei 245Suicune.png|Suicune The consist of the Pokémon Raikou, Entei and Suicune. The three Legendaries were originally unidentified Pokémon trapped and killed within the Brass Tower when it burned down due to lightning. Ho-Oh revived the trio with each Pokémon acquiring an attribute of the accident: Raikou, an Electric-type, symbolized the lightning that had struck the tower; Entei, a Fire-type, was the flames that had engulfed the tower; and Suicune, a Water-type, represented the rain that put out the blaze. Those that witnessed the accident and revival of the trio feared their power, causing the beasts to flee. As a result, they are the first roaming Pokémon the player encounters. In Pokémon Gold and Silver, the trio will individually wander the Johto region after the player first encounters them in the Brass Tower. In Pokémon Crystal, the player is also required to force Team Rocket to vacate the Radio Tower and acquire the Clear Bell to meet Suicune in the Tin Tower. In Pokémon Colosseum the trio was captured by Cipher and transformed into Shadow Pokémon; each are owned by different Admins. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, one member may be found roaming Kanto after defeating the Pokémon League; if the player chose Bulbasaur they may find Entei; if the starter Pokémon is Charmander, then Suicune is roaming; if the player has Squirtle, then Raikou can be found. The encounters in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver the circumstances are similar to those in Crystal; however, Suicune must be followed throughout the Kanto region until it stops at Route 25, outside Bill's house, where it may be battled. Notably, Eusine chases Suicune throughout the game but is constantly eluded. All three members of the trio have appeared as a major character of separate movies and in episodes of the anime. An Unown-produced Entei served as an antagonist-turned-protagonist in Spell of the Unown, while a Suicune helped heal a Celebi by purifying a lake's water in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Shiny versions of each member also appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where they attempted to defeat a Zoroark. Not listed here is Raikou's appearance in the Pokémon Chronicles episode Legend of Thunder!, where it was being hunted by members of Team Rocket. The Tower Duo 249Lugia.png|Lugia 250Ho-Oh.png|Ho-Oh The is the two bird-like Pokémon Ho-Oh and Lugia. Known as the "guardian of the skies" and "guardian of the seas", Ho-Oh and Lugia formerly resided in Ecruteak City, claiming the Tin Tower and Brass Tower. When lightning struck the Brass Tower and burned the building, Lugia escaped to the Whirlpool Islands. Ho-Oh remained long enough to revive three Pokémon that had been trapped within the tower, creating the Legendary Beasts, but left in search of a pure-hearted Trainer; thus, Ho-Oh is considered their trio master. Both Pokémon appear in the Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions; their method of encounter varies between the games. In Gold, the player may capture Ho-Oh, a Fire/Flying-type, at the Tin Tower once acquiring a Rainbow Wing after Team Rocket leaves the Goldenrod Radio Tower, and locate Lugia, a Psychic/Flying-type, at the Whirlpool Islands once given a Silver Wing from a citizen in Pewter City. In Pokémon Silver, this is reversed: the player is given the Silver Wing once Team Rocket leaves the Radio Tower, and the Rainbow Wing in Pewter City. In Pokémon Crystal, the player must capture Raikou, Entei and Suicune to gain the Rainbow Wing, and visit the Pewter City resident to gain the Silver Wing. Both Pokémon reappear in FireRed and LeafGreen, as well as Pokémon Emerald, but must be gained through an event; they may be found at Naval Rock if the player has a MysticTicket. Ho-Oh can be caught in Pokémon Colosseum if the player purifies all Shadow Pokémon in the game, while Lugia can be caught as a Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Contrary to initial belief, this Lugia is capable of being purified. Ho-Oh and Lugia return again in HeartGold and SoulSilver and may be acquired under similar circumstances, though the player must also have a Clear Bell and Tidal Bell for each Legendary. Both Pokémon have appeared within the anime, though only Lugia has made an appearance in a film, The Power of One. In the film, Lugia was the only creature capable of quelling the three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, making Lugia their trio master. Ho-Oh, however, was the first Legendary Pokémon to appear in the anime, debuting at the end of the first episode of the series. At the time Ho-Oh had not been officially announced nor was it identified in the episode, being endemic to Johto. The episodes that each Ho-Oh and Lugia has appeared in is listed below. Generation III The are the third set of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the series and are native to the Hoenn region. There are 10 Legendary Pokémon introduced in Hoenn: Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi and Deoxys. The Golem Trio 377Regirock.png|Regirock 378Regice.png|Regice 379Registeel.png|Registeel The consists of the three Legendary golem Pokémon: Regirock, a Rock-type Pokémon, Regice, an Ice-type Pokémon and Registeel, a Steel-type Pokémon. According to legend, the three were shaped by their trio master, Regigigas. As their names and typing suggest, Regirock was formed from rocks, Regice from ice, and Registeel from steel. The trio make their first appearance in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, as well as in Emerald. Finding the golems is similar in each game: the player must first travel to the underwater Sealed Chamber, found by diving in Route 134 with a Relicanth and Wailord in their team. Upon completion of the task, each golem will be unlocked and may be found throughout Hoenn. Specifically, Regirock is within the Desert Ruins of Route 111, Regice is in the Island Cave on Route 105 and Registeel inside the Ancient Tomb, in Route 120. Each comes with their own specific tasks and requirements: in Ruby and Sapphire, to gain Regirock, the player must read the inscription then move right twice, down twice, and use Strength; to find Regice, the player must read the inscription and wait two minutes without interacting with the game; to fight Registeel, the player must read the inscription, then use Fly in the center of the room. In Pokémon Emerald, the player must instead use Rock Smash, run around the chamber while staying next to the walls, and use Flash for Regirock, Regice and Registeel, respectively. In Pokemon Platinum, Regirock may be found at the Rock Peak Ruins, Regice at the Iceberg Ruins and Registeel within the Iron Ruins; however, they are event-only. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the method of acquiring the golem trio is the same as it is in Ruby and Sapphire. All three of the trio have appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as guardians of the Tree of Beginning. A Regirock, Regice and Registeel also belonged to Pyramid King Brandon in the anime. The Eon Duo 380Latias.png|Latias 381Latios.png|Latios The is formed of the twin Pokémon Latios and Latias. Both Pokémon are Dragon/Psychic-tye Pokémon, identified as the "Eon Pokémon"; in all instances, Latios are male and Latias are female. Both are roaming Pokémon in their first appearance, with Latios appearing in Pokémon Ruby and Latias appearing in Pokémon Sapphire. In Emerald, the player selects which Pokémon will roam Hoenn after defeating the Pokémon League. In all three games, if the player has the Eon Ticket, they may encounter the other Pokémon on Southern Island. Both reappear in HeartGold and SoulSilver as roaming Pokémon, with Latias appearing in HeartGold and Latios in SoulSilver; they will only roam the Kanto region in these games. Once the player has defeated the Pokémon League and obtained the National Pokédex, they may use bring the event-only item, the Enigma Stone, to Steven Stone in Pewter City. He will identify it as a Soul Dew and the Eon Pokémon that does not roam the Kanto region will attack the player. Should they fail to capture the Pokémon, it will continue returning to the same spot it was encountered. As of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, both Pokémon are capable of Mega Evolving using Latiasite or Latiasite. In addition to aesthetic changes, each Pokémon's stats and abilities change upon evolution. Both Pokémon appear in the film Heroes: Latios and Latias as guardians of Alto Mare. The film focuses on the Soul Dew, which the film confirms as a Latios'/Latias' crystallized soul. Tobias used a Latios during the Lily of the Valley Conference. The Weather Trio 382Kyogre.png|Kyogre 383Groudon.png|Groudon 384Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza The , also known as the , is composed of the Water-type Kyogre, the Ground-type Groudon and the Dragon/Flying-type Rayquaza. Hoenn's legends claim that Kyogre could call upon rain and created the sea, while Groudon used heat to repel rain and expand the continents. These two Pokémon clashed whenever they met and could only be stopped by Rayquaza, who lived in the atmosphere. As such, Rayquaza is considered the trio master. In their original appearances, Groudon could only be caught in Ruby and Kyogre in Sapphire, with both being found at the Cave of Origin. Rayquaza could be caught in all three games, at Sky Pillar; in Ruby and Sapphire it could be found after defeating the Elite Four, while in Emerald it was battled prior to fighting the Pokémon League. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player could use the Blue Orb (HeartGold) or Red Orb (SoulSilver) at the Embedded Tower to call either Kyogre or Groudon and battle them. If the player had a Kyogre and Groudon native to HeartGold or SoulSilver, and brought them to Professor Oak, he would give the player the Jade Orb, which could be used to summon Rayquaza in the same manner. Groudon and Kyogre make similar appearances in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire; however, when the player battles them, they have undergone Primal Reversion and have signature moves, Precipice Blades and Origin Pulse, respectively. Rayquaza has also gained a Mega Evolution and its own signature move, Dragon Ascent, which is necessary for Mega Evolution in lieu of a Mega Stone. All three Pokémon have appeared in the anime and in movies. A fake Groudon was shown in Jirachi: Wish Maker, a Rayquaza played the role of antagonist in Destiny Deoxys, and a Kyogre made a minor appearance in MS009: Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. The episodes that each Pokémon has appeared in is listed below. Generation IV The are the fourth series of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originate from and originally appear in the Sinnoh region. There are 14 Legendary Pokémon that appear in Generation IV: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin and Arceus. The Lake Guardians 480Uxie.png|Uxie 481Mesprit.png|Mesprit 482Azelf.png|Azelf The , also known as the Lake Guardians, is named for the tendency of its members, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, to remain in the vicinity of their respective lakes within the Sinnoh region. All three members are purely Psychic-type, and all three were to created by Arceus to protect and embody certain concepts, and later, taught humans these traits. Uxie, who remains at Lake Acuity, represents knowledge, Mesprit, who is close to Lake Verity, symbolizes emotion, and Azelf, who is tied to Lake Valor, is spirit or willpower. Thus, Arceus is considered the master of Lake Guardians. The Lake Guardians originally appear in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, where they are captured by Team Galactic's commanders so Cyrus may use their powers to create a Red Chain, which will allow him to take control of either Dialga or Palkia, in Diamond and Pearl respectively. In Platinum, he intends on chaining both Pokémon; in this case, the Lake Guardians appear before Cyrus to stop him but are too weak, causing Giratina to open the Distortion World. The three lake guardians plays a major role in the Generation IV video game series. In the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum game series Team Galactic's commanders captured the lake guardians for their leader Cyrus and he uses their powers to craft a Red Chain in order to take control of Dialga in Pokémon Diamond and Palkia in Pokémon Pearl and both of them in Pokémon Platinum and recreate the universe without spirit. In all Generation IV games, the Lake Trio will reappear at their individual lakes. Uxie and Azelf may be captured upon encountering them, but Mesprit will flee from the player and begin roaming Sinnoh. Though none of the Lake Trio have appeared in any films, they have all appeared within the anime series, alone and together. The episodes they have appeared in are listed below. The Creation Trio 483Dialga.png|Dialga 484Palkia.png|Palkia Giratina All.png|Giratina (Altered and Origin Forme) The , also known as the consists of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. According to Sinnoh legend, when the universe began, Arceus created Pokémon to craft the universe. When Dialga was born, time began; space expanded when Palkia came to be; and Giratina was formed to control antimatter. As such, Arceus is considered the trio master of the Creation Trio. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Cyrus plans on summoning and controlling either Dialga or Palkia at Spear Pillar so he may recreate the universe; the player may interrupt and capture the Pokémon instead. In Platinum, he attempts to summon both but is interrupted by Giratina, who takes Cyrus into the Distortion World for intending to enslave the other members of its trio. The player may enter the Distortion World and capture Giratina after defeating the Pokémon League. In the video games, Cyrus tries to take control of Dialga and Palkia which depends on the Diamond or Pearl series, it contains both at the same time in Pokémon Platinum in order to remake the universe without spirit, a thing that Cyrus despises. Dialga or Palkia can be captured at Spear Pillar which depends on the video game. In Pokémon Platinum, Giratina takes Cyrus into the Distortion World after that he was trying to take control of Dialga and Palkia. Giratina can be captured in the Distortion World but Dialga and Palkia can be captured after defeating the Pokémon League, at the Spear Pillar. All three Pokémon appear in one or more films, and in the anime. Dialga appeared in The Rise of Darkrai, Giratina and the Sky Warrior and MS012: Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Palkia appeared in MS010 and MS012, while Giratina was shown in MS011 and MS012. All three Pokémon appeared in the same episode of the anime. The Lunar Duo 488Cresselia.png|Cresselia 491Darkrai.png|Darkrai The is composed of Cresselia and Darkrai. Known as such because of their ability to either cure or inflict nightmares, Cresselia, the Psychic-type "Lunar Pokémon" and Darkrai, the Dark-type "Pitch-Black Pokémon", were first encountered on Fullmoon and Newmoon Island respectively; this is more or less coincidence, as while Cresselia is symbolic of the full moon, Darkrai is not representative of the new moon, despite its rumored activity on moonless nights. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Cresselia may be found on Fullmoon Island after defeating the Elite Four. The player must secure a Lunar Wing for Eldrich's son, who is suffering from endless nightmares. The player may then travel to the island where they will see Cresselia; the Legendary disappears but leaves a Lunar Wing behind. It may then be found roaming Sinnoh. Darkrai may only be caught via event; once the player has the Member Card, they may enter Harbor Inn in Canalave City. After being greeted by the innkeeper, the player is led to a bed and falls asleep. They wake up on Newmoon Island and may face against Darkrai; unlike Cresselia, it does not flee from the player. Once Darkrai is caught or defeated the player awakens in Canalave City, the innkeeper is missing and they are alone. If Darkrai was caught, then it will appear in the PC. Darkrai also appears in the game PokéPark 2: Beyond the World. Darkrai is the titular Pokémon of The Rise of Darkrai; Cresselia does not appear in any films. Both Pokémon appear in the anime episode Sleepless in Pre-Battle. In addition, Tobias uses a Darkrai during the Lily of the Valley Conference. Heatran is a Fire/Steel-type Pokémon, rumored to be the spirit and protector of all volcanic activity. It is believed to have been created when Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were brought into being; despite this, it is not included in the trio. Uniquely, Heatran is the only Legendary that may be either male or female, with a 50% chance of either gender appearing in a wild encounter. Heatran makes its first appearance in Diamond and Pearl, where it may be found on Stark Mountain after defeating the Pokémon League, visiting Stark Mountain and after the player talks to Buck's grandfather; Buck will have taken the Magma Stone but returns it after speaking to his grandfather. Once the stone is returned, Heatran will appear on the mountain. In Platinum, Charon, a former member of Team Galactic, plans to steal the Magma Stone and use it to control Heatran, allowing him to extort citizens for money by threatening them with the Pokémon's volcanic powers. His scheme is thwarted by interference from Buck, Looker and the player, at which point Heatran may be captured. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, if the player has retrieved the Magma Stone from Route 18 and brings it to Reversal Mountain, they may meet Heatran. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, after Groudon/Kyogre has been captured or defeated, the player may journey to the Scorched Slab to capture a Heatran residing on the lowest floor. Heatran appears in both the anime and in the film Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Regigigas is a legendary Normal-type. Along with having the distinction of being the only Normal-type Pokémon to date, Regigigas is credited with the creation of Regirock, Regice and Registeel. In addition, legends state that Regigias "towed" the continents into their current positions. As such, Regigigas is the trio master of the Golem Trio. In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, Regigias may be found in Snowpoint Temple after the Pokémon League has been defeated, but in order to capture it, the player must have all three golem Pokémon in their team. It also appears in Black 2 and White 2 at Twist Mountain with similar requirements: that the League be defeated and having Regirock, Regice and Registeel in their party. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player may find Regigas at the Island Cave where they caught Regice, but they must visit during the daytime with all three golem Pokémon in their team. In addition, their Regice must be nicknamed and holding a Casteliacone, a NeverMeltIce, an Icy Rock or a Snowball. Regigias makes an appearance in the anime and in the film Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Generation V The are the fifth generation of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originate and appear in the Unova region. 13 Legendary Pokémon appear in Generation V: Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta and Genesect. The Swords of Justice 638Cobalion.png|Cobalion 640Virizion.png|Virizion 639Terrakion.png|Terrakion KeldeoAll.png|Keldeo (Ordinary and Resolute Form) The Swords of Justice consists of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They are also known as the Swords of Justice, and exist to protect Pokémon that have lost their homes to humans. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo are all Fighting-type with a secondary type in conjunction with their names, i.e. "Cobalt" in Cobalion for Steel-type, "Terra" in Terrakion for Ground-type, "Viridian" in Virizion for Grass-type and "Kelpie" in Keldeo for Water-type. Only Keldeo has an alternate Forme, its Resolute Form, if it knows Secret Sword. The Swords of Justice are the first Legendary Quartet. They all made their debut in the film Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. The Forces of Nature TornadusAll.png|Tornadus (Incarnate and Therian Forme) ThundurusAll.png|Thundurus (Incarnate and Therian Forme) LandorusAll.png|Landorus (Incarnate and Therian Forme) The Forces of Nature consists of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Tornadus represents wind, Thundurus represents lightning, and Landorus represents ground. Interestingly, Tornadus is the first and as of yet only Pokémon that is a pure Flying type. By using the Reflecting Mirror, the player may change each member from their Incarnate Forme into their Therian Forme, which are vaguely human and animal, respectively. The Forces of Nature is the only trio of Legendaries to share the same gender, being all male, other than genderless. Landorus is the trio master of the Forces of Nature. The Tao Trio 643Reshiram.png|Reshiram 644Zekrom.png|Zekrom KyuremAll.png|Kyurem, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem The , also known as the is formed by Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Each dragon is symbolic of a specific energy in Taoism, hence the name; Reshiram is symbolic of Yang and controls fire, Zekrom represents Yin and controls electricity while Kyurem is Wuji and controls ice. The three Pokémon were originally one unidentified dragon until their masters, who were twin heroes, began to argue. The older sought the truth and the younger was idealistic and, the dragon, being unable to concede to one side or the other, split into two in response, becoming Reshiram and Zekrom. Kyurem, then, was created by what remained of the original dragon, although a legend in Lacunosa Town claims it fell to the planet in an icy meteor; its ability to fuse with either Reshiram or Zekrom in Black 2 and White 2 with the DNA Splicers and become either White-Kyurem or Black-Kyurem supports the first legend, however. Each member appeared as a major character in the franchise's films. Reshiram and Zekrom appeared in the films Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom, where Reshiram and Zekrom switched roles between the Black and White versions of the films. Kyurem acted as the main antagonist in Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. Generation VI The are the sixth generation of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originally appeared in the Kalos region. Six Legendary Pokémon have appeared to date: Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion. Mortality duo 716Xerneas.png|Xerneas 717Yveltal.png|Yveltal Xerneas and Yveltal are symbolic of life and death: upon Xerneas' death, it forms a cocoon and gives life to its surroundings before falling into a 1,000-year slumber, while Yveltal takes the lives of everything around it before falling asleep. In Pokémon X and Y, Team Flare attempts to harness the dormant cocoon for its inherent energy and power the Ultimate Weapon; the player intervenes and captures the Legendary before it can be utilized. Interestingly, Xerneas, Yveltal and Rayquaza in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire have the highest base catch rates due to their individual plot lines requiring the capture of the Pokémon in question. Both Pokémon appeared in the film Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Zygarde Zygarde has been described as the "guardian of the economy"; how that fits into Pokémon lore has yet to be seen. It is also the only Pokémon to have forms that are not or are questionably Pokémon, as its "Zygarde Cells", being simple and incapable of using moves, are not considered Pokémon, but its "Zygarde Cores" are self-aware and might have the ability to use attacks. If enough Zygarde Cells and Cores come together, Zygarde can achieve its 10% Forme, 50% Forme, or its Complete Forme, which is only used if its Cores believe that it will be otherwise outmatched. The 50% Forme is the only Forme that can be used in any games to date; and only the 10% and 50% Formes have appeared in the anime. The Complete Forme was confirmed but has not yet debuted. Diancie Diancie is an event-exclusive Legendary capable of Mega Evolving using Diancite into Mega Diancie. It is the result of a naturally-occuring mutation of Carbink and possesses the ability to create jewels between its hands. Diancie originally appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Hoopa Hoopa, the "Genie of Rings" is a mischevious event-only Pokémon. It has two forms: Hoopa Confined, which is smaller, less destructive and Psychic/Ghost-type, and Hoopa Unbound, which is larger, has six arms and is Psychic/Dark-type. Both types, beyond having different typings, also have different stats, though its ability remains the same throughout. A player can change their Hoopa from Confined to Unbound by using the Prison Bottle on it, and will revert to its Confined form after three days have passed or if they place it in the PC. Each form has its own signature move. Hoopa Confined can learn Hyperspace Hole, while Hoopa Confined can learn Hyperspace Fury. It should be noted that, even if Hoopa Confined knows Hyperspace Fury, it cannot use it until it becomes Hoopa Unbound once more. There is no limitation on Hoopa Unbound using Hyperspace Hole. Hoopa, as both Hoopa Confined and Hoopa Unbound, appeared in the film Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Volcanion Volcanion is to date the only unavailable official Pokémon in the franchise and the only Pokémon that is Fire/Water-type. Its signature move is Steam Eruption. It will appear in both the anime and in the nineteenth movie. Generation VII The seventh generation Legendary Pokémon are the seventh generation of Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokémon series. These Pokémon originally appeared in the Alola region. Two Legendary Pokémon have appeared in this generation thus far: Solgaleo and Lunala. Sun and Moon Duo Solgaleo.png|Solgaleo Lunala.png|Lunala Solgaleo and Lunala are symbolic of the sun and the moon, being seen as emissaries of those celestial bodies; Solgaleo is called "the beast that devours the sun" while Lunala is known as "the beast that calls the moon." Disputed Legendary :Not to be confused with Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Several Pokémon are often disputed as to whether or not they are truly Legendary or are often mistaken as true Legendaries by fans. List *Deoxys Copy - though they are copies created by a Legendary, they are very weak and cannot fight alone. They only appear in the anime. *Phione - Phione is bred from the Mythical Manaphy and a Ditto but it has been disputed if it is Legendary, Mythical or neither; official sources have differed on the matter. *Rotom - Rotom is often thought of as Legendary because there is only one in a given game. It is also labelled as a Legendary in the DP Pokedex Book, although the same book bears several other errors (numbering in the double digits), both major and minor. *Arcanine - Arcanine is commonly misconstrued as a Legendary Pokemon, mainly because of an episode (named Pokémon Emergency, and known to be the second episode of the show) which showed Arcanine as one of the four Legendary Pokémon on the tablet at the Viridian City Pokémon Center, and because its species description since Generation I has been listed as the "Legendary Pokémon". Despite this, it is not a true Legendary. Gallery Master Quest Legendary Pokémon.png Mew and Mewtwo in Johto Journeys opening.png Mew and Mewtwo in Johto League Champions opening.png es:Pokémon legendario Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Category:Semi-Legendary